


Dreams of Gold

by ContinentalBlue



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexuality, Crying, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Gay, Historical, Lesbian Character, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContinentalBlue/pseuds/ContinentalBlue
Summary: Through a series of dreams, Hamilton is pushed to express his sentiments towards Laurens.





	Dreams of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This'll probably be my last LAMS fanfiction for a while.

The water undulates beneath his feet and the soft, soupy breeze pushes the sweet scent of blood oranges towards his nostrils. He sighs, perfectly content. He relaxes for a few moments and then hears the splashing coming from behind him. He languidly turns around to see John Laurens walking up to him, the cuffs of his breeches soaked and his shirt unbuttoned.

"John," he hears himself say.

"Alexander." Laurens continues walking until he reaches Alexander and places a pale yellow flower in his hair. "My Hamilton."

"My John." Hamilton smiles and begins braiding Laurens's hair with a piece of seaweed.

Laurens smiles up at him and places a hand over his. His face moves toward his, until--

"Alexander! Wake up; you're hogging the blanket!"

The grumpy voice of John Laurens fills the air. Hamilton blearily opens an eye and sees Laurens cuddled up to him, indeed without a blanket. Hamilton chuckles and pulls the blanket over the both of them, sighing contently. He wishes to close his eyes again, but Laurens groans and says "What time is it?"

"Four, I think. Go back to sleep, it's not even dawn yet."

"Okay." Laurens buries his face into Hamilton's neck, snuffling slightly when his hair fills his face. Hamilton turns around and wraps Laurens into his arms. Hamilton holds deep sentiments towards his Laurens and wishes to keep him close, plus, Philadelphian winters are quite chilly.

"Hammy?" Laurens's whisper is quiet.

"Yeah?"

"You're warm."

"I don't see why that merits comment, but thanks I guess. So are you."

"Mhmm." Laurens finally falls asleep, snoring softly. Hamilton watches him, a smile growing on his face. Laurens looks all the part of an angel, what with his honey blonde hair and carnation pink lips. Hamilton feels as though he may watch Laurens for hours upon hours upon hours. Hamilton knows such sentiments are seen as wrong and immoral in this society but he can't find himself to agree. He has always found it odd that sodomy ranks as high as murder and treason. Perhaps this is because of his Carribean birthplace; perhaps if he'd been raised in the colonies he would understand. Maybe he could get John to explain to him why. With those comforting thoughts, Hamilton slowly falls asleep.

"No!"

"W-what? Who's there?" Hamilton hears himself shout.

"No!" the feminine voice twists and turns in anguish. Hamilton turns around to see a horrible sight--A gallows surrounded by a jeering crowd in the middle of a city street. He sees a beautiful, sobbing woman standing, desperately trying to say something. Hamilton feels that he must save this woman. He runs, exclaiming, "Let her speak! Let her speak!"

The crowd fall silent and parts.

"Yes, girl, speak." Came the loud jeer.

"What does she have to say?" Another mocks.

"Nothing of consequence," someone adds.

"I am here today because..." the girl sobs, "Because I loved a woman. And...And if I am to accept the noose, so be it. I regret nothing."

Hamilton feels a strange sense of kinship with the woman.

"Let her go." Hamilton walks up to the gallows and unties the noose. The woman wraps grateful arms around him, still sobbing. The crowd advances on them both, clearly not thinking along the same lines as Hamilton.

"Come, miss, we have to run!"

Hamilton grabs the woman's arm and runs, the woman stumbling because of her skirts. But, despite all odds, they manage. They run until they reach a thick patch of wood, where they catch their breath.

"Who...Who are you? And...why'd you save me?"

"I am Alexander Hamilton and...I saved you because...I feel the same way about my own sex?"

The woman chuckles, hair spilling out of her perfect bun. "I am Patience Sawyer, sir. And you have my sincerest thanks."

"It was not a problem, truly. And you should head back to your lady, miss. You should both run."

She nods, smoothing out her dress, before leaving. Hamilton stares after her, and the dream ends there. There's a strange comfort to the dream, a weird sense that his feelings are valid, that he is noble. Hamilton can't really explain it himself.

He slowly opens his eyes, sensing that he is alone in his bed. He sighs, desiring Laurens's company now more than ever. Hamilton pulls on his clothes, sighing all the while. The constant dreaming has left him tired. He hopes that it won't be a long, tiring day again, but he knows this is mostly a farce. He knows it will be a long, tiring day, so why delude himself?

So caught up in his musings, Hamilton doesn't notice the knock on the door.

"Hamilton?"

"Yes, Laurens?"

"Are you up?"

Hamilton chuckles. So it seems not only he is tired.

"If I wasn't, then how would I respond?"

"Oh."

"But yes, I am up."

"Alright, can you come down? We have coffee, tea, okay-ish bacon, and even milk."

"Milk? You're not being serious, are you?"

"With God as my witness, yes."

"Well, I shall come down with all haste."

With that, Hamilton steps outside of their shared bedroom and follows Laurens down to the dining room, amazed at the small jug of milk.

"My God..."

"Amazing, is it not?" Tench Tilghman pipes up, drinking from a small glass.

"Where'd we get it?" Hamilton asks at the same time Laurens says "Is anyone else up?"

"Uh...We got it as a gift from some camp follower or the other, approved by His Excellency, and besides us, I don't think anyone else is up."

"False" Richard Kidder Meade pipes up. "I am awake."

"As am I," grumbles Joseph Reed.

"And I, as well," counters the ever prim John Fitzgerald.

"I guess I was wrong," Tilghman replies, looking slightly dispirited.

"Ah, well," Meade shrugs and rushes over to the jug, pouring himself some. Hamilton chuckles and piles some bacon onto his plate, passing a plate to Laurens.

Laurens smiles in thanks and loads up his plate, sitting down next to Hamilton at the table.

The table was alight with chatter. Meade and Tilghman discuss the merits of coffee, Reed and Fitzgerald talk about battles fought, and Hamilton and Laurens speak of their most recent dreams. Hamilton tells Laurens about his dream of the woman. Laurens frowns and says "Perhaps it is an omen, or perhaps...Maybe it's something you need to deal with in your life and it's specified through your dreams?"

"Maybe..."

"Well, I'm off." Meade suddenly breaks in.

"Dispatch?" Laurens sounds almost bored.

"Exactly. Don't expect me back tonight."

"Alright" Reed grumbles. "Leave more work for us, I guess."

Meade takes some letters off the table and leaves, shutting the door quietly to prevent waking up His Excellency, lest he still is sleeping. His Excellency is quite grumpy when awoken unexpectedly. The only people who may wake him are himself and Mrs. Washington. Hamilton thinks he knows why. Those are the two people His Excellency trusts the most.

Hamilton is jolted out of his thoughts when Laurens says "Ham, can you please help clean up the table?"

Hamilton smiles at him in response and takes the plates, handing them off to some servant or the other. Laurens pulls out some inkpots, quills, and parchment and sets them gently on the table.

"So small?" murmurs Fitzgerald.

"Ah, well, I suppose I'm already used to all your elbows now, pointy as they may be," sighs Tilghman, seating himself next to Reed. Reed scowls at him. The rest of the aides take their seats, starting the day's work.

A few moments pass in peace, until:

"Reed, will you please stop jabbing your elbows into my arms!"

"Well, excuse me, Harrison!"

"Men..." comes Laurens's weary voice.

They both desist, looking chastened. Laurens sighs and blots his paper. Hamilton smiles slightly. So it seems that his Laurens is authoritative after all.

Tilghman sighs and puts down his quill, cracking each of his knuckles and making Fitzgerald shiver at the sound.

"Can-you-please-stop," Fitzgerald whispers through clenched teeth.

"Hmmh?"

"That," Fitsgerald hisses.

Hamilton laughs slightly and sharpens his quill, smirking to Laurens. Laurens smirks back and grabs the inkpot next to Hamilton's hand.

The next few hours pass quite peacefully, excepting the fact that Reed spilled an entire inkpot into himself. Hamilton ponders this as he finishes his last sentence up for the day, stomach rumbling with hunger. He had forsaken dinner to finish up writing a particularly long letter. He decides to fetch himself some firecake--Not delicious but somehow quite filling.

The halls are quiet, the staff already asleep as Hamilton wants to be. However, he must sate his hunger first. He wonders where Laurens may be--Perhaps asleep? Hamilton thinks this as he snatches a firecake off of the table in the kitchen, nibbling it and walking to his bedroom. He finishes the firecake before he reaches his bedroom, somehow hungrier than before he ate. Hamilton swings open the door to see Laurens writing something at the writing desk, his face flushed with frustration, and... tears?

"Laurens, what is amiss?"

Laurens wipes his face and says "My father--He...well, I can never make him happy..."

Hamilton rushes to comfort him, wrapping his arms around Laurens, placing his face next to him. "Listen, John...Whatever negative thing your father says about you, it isn't true! You are one of the best men I know--Brave, brash, and beautiful!"

Hamilton realizes that he should not have said the last bit, but something truly amazing happens--Laurens kisses him deeply. Hamilton feels that he could spend hours kissing Laurens, warm in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> http://thelittlelionofvalleyforge.tumblr.com/post/177919416251/life-of-laurens  
> https://www.facebook.com/DupontWrites  
> https://www.thoughtco.com/john-laurens-biography-4171533  
> https://www.biography.com/political-figure/alexander-hamilton


End file.
